Circus Candies
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: A one shot full of fluff about Megamind's understanding of a certian candy.. and Roxanne's plesent confusion of it all. This is one shot with fluff, for Roxanne and Megamind's relationship.


One shot full of Fluff... please enjoy in my obsession ^.^

* * *

><p>Circus Candies<p>

* * *

><p>Megamind walked into the newly designed 'Evil Lair'. It had been only a few short weeks since Titan's defeat and the citizens of Metrocity were beginning to get used to their new 'hero', however he wasn't sure if he was doing a great job so he wanted to do something to show that he was still totally awesome for them. He just wasn't sure what.<p>

Roxanne he felt would have some ideas, she was far more knowledgeable of the different things the people enjoyed doing on a regular basis. Perhaps he could make texting free for life? It always made him happy when Roxanne sent him a message.

He saw her sitting cross legged on his leather sofa her shapely legs bent up to keep her laptop on her knees, bare feet curled around the edge. She was wearing her glasses and intently interested in whatever it was she was doing.

"Roxanne? I have something I need to ask, it's about Metroc- what is that?" The blue hero stopped noticing something sticking out of his girlfriends mouth.

"HM? Oh," she said pulling the stiff white and brown thing from her mouth. "it's candy."

"It doesn't look like candy?" He leaned over her to inspect the half eaten tiny piece of candy in her hand.

"It's a peanut butter bar. Would you like one?" She leaned towards the table and grabbed another piece that was wrapped.

He inspected the wrapping. It was clear with black lines running horizontally across the candy, with a red and gold star in the center. Inside the clear wrapper he could see a peanut butter honeycombed center with a white hard candy jacket.

"It's- circus candy." he whispered in awe.

"What?" Roxanne choked a bit on her remaining piece of candy and turned to him raising an inquisitive brow.

Megamind felt his cheeks heaten and he knew he was blushing. He hadn't mean for her to hear him. "It- its nothing." he tried to hide it and spun on his heel quickly intending to walk away when his girlfriend called out to him.

"Megamind, weren't you going to ask me something?"

He stopped and shoving the little candy he still held into his pocket of his super suit he turned around briefly, "Never mind about that you've given me an idea." he smiled still purple in the cheeks and dashed off.

"Hm..circus candy."

* * *

><p>The next day she was at work preparing a speech on the President's new spending plan for Metro City when a she heard some of her co-workers giggling, and talking excitedly.<p>

She glanced up to see Pam a lovely blonde and Rick, a slim average built man in his forty somethings laughing over something Pam was holding. Roxanne glanced down to the woman's hands but she couldn't make out what it was.

"..sweet don't you think? Metro Man never did anything like this. It just made my day!" Pam exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, the guy sure has turned around for the better, I mean- I was having a serious 'off week' and then to wake up to that! It was surprising and it made me laugh. I used to eat them all the time when I was a kid."

"Me too, I forgot how addicting they were, I went out and bought a bag, I can give you some more if you want?"

"Really? Yeah that'd be nice. I should have bought some too-"

Roxanne's eyes shot up, what on earth? She was about to ask Pam when her friend and co-worker Beth approached her smiling too happy for so early in the morning.

"Your boyfriend sure is a sweety! How'd he keep that part of himself hidden for so long?" she asked. She was dressed in a lovely grey pen stripe suit, she had a conference to go to and Roxanne assumed that she had forgotten something.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you going to be late for your meeting?" She glanced at the clock on the wall behind Beth.

"Don't worry bout it, Justin gave me a new assignment as soon as I got here, I go live in twenty."

"Live? Why what's happened?" Roxanne was perplexed.

"What do you mean? I'm going on to talk about your boyfriend, silly. Justin didn't want to bother you with it because you've been working so hard on President Obama's spending plan. He figured you wouldn't mind if I reported it, it is okay right?" Beth looked at her quizzingly.

"I don't mind, I mean who cares who reports on him, but what are you reporting is what I'm asking?" She stood and shifted her heavy papers to the opposite arm then swiping the hair out of her eyes.

"You mean you don't know? I'm surprised. This morning, well at first I was confused but after talking to a few people around my apartment complex it was clear It wasn't just for me." She reached into her pocket and handed Roxanne a small something with a small card.

Roxanne looked at what was in her hand. It was a peanut butter bar, wrapped in it's clear wrapping. She turned over the card that was attached to one end of the candy and read the typed note;

_Dear citizen of Metrocity, long have I waited to give you your just deserts _

_and I hope that this little Circus Candy will help express my feelings of _

_protectiveness. Please carry on your normal day and fear not because I- _

_Megamind am protecting you._

_Signed, _

_Your always incredibly handsome genius mastermind and awesome new Hero _

_~Megamind~_

Roxanne smiled widely. He was really something. She laughed and handed the candy and card back to Beth. "Well, that's surprising. I didn't know he was going to do this." she figured it had happened the other day when he'd come to ask her a favor and ended up getting his own answer.

"Really? Maybe he wanted to surprise you too. But one thing we cant figure out, why does he call them Circus Candies?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. It's probably just a Megamind thing. Maybe I can find out, though do you need to know for your report?" Roxanne shifted her weight again.

"No, not really. I was just curious is all. If you do find out let me know. Its still so sweet. Metro Man never thought to give everyone in Metro City candy. It's funny, he keeps calling it Metrocity and still proclaiming to be our new protector. Old habits die hard huh? Oops I gotta go, catch you later Roxy!" Beth nodded with a wave heading to the elevators.

"Bye!" Roxanne glanced at the clock again, she had a few minutes still. Knowing that Megamind wouldn't tell her judging from the color of his face when she'd tried to ask him the first time. She was putting her nosey reporter skills to work. She sat down at her desk and picked up the phone dialing up a certain fishy alien.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" the familiar fish's voice rang on the other side.

"Hi Minion, its Roxanne." she started.

"Miss Ritchi, hi aren't you suppose to be on in a few? Sir is going to have your special taped." the last part was a whisper. And Roxanne smiled to herself, it was sweet how proud of her Megamind was. She didn't want to ruin his fun even if her 'special' was asking the president a round of boring questions regarding finances.

"Yes I'll be leaving in a minute to head over to the city hall I just wanted to ask about Megamind's candy stunt this morning. A friend is reporting on it since I'm caught up with this and we wanted to know why Megamind calls the peanut butter bars 'Circus Candy' I thought you might know. Seeing as you've been with him forever." Roxanne smiled hopefully.

"Oh, yes! Did you hear about it? Of course you would've your a reporter! Yes, Sir has called them that since back in grade school. It was a treat that the teacher would hand out only to the best of children. He only ever was able to get one once that I remember, he calls them circus candies because the one time he actually got one was when the Metro City Circus was going on. Their was a parade one day when we were in school, and it came right by the school house. The teacher let us out to watch and the clowns were throwing the peanut butter bars out to us. They were yelling out 'Come and get your Circus Candy and please come see the show!' We never got to go but we heard later from other kids -especially Mr. Scott- that it was an amazing spectacle. Well anyways that's why he calls them Circus Candies." the fish concluded.

"I see." Roxanne's mind went into reporter mode and suddenly a spark of interest hit her like lightning. "Say Minion, have you guys ever been to see the Circus?"

"We've watched some of it on the T.V. Why Miss Ritchi?" he seemed confused.

"Oh, no reason. Thanks for the help Minion. Please enjoy the broadcast and make sure Megamind doesn't try to come out again like last time in case something silly like that happens again." she laughed remembering what Minion had told her about her previous report on Mardi Gras, when an intoxicated pedestrian had gotten a little too friendly during an interview and Minion had had to physically hold Megamind down so he wouldn't rush out and DE-STROY the guy.

She smiled and grabbed up her papers deciding not to tell Beth or anyone else why the blue hero called the peanut butter bars, "Circus Candy".

* * *

><p>"That was one of her best reports yet, Sir!" Minion concluded once Roxanne's interview was over.<p>

"Hm. Yes I suppose so. Minon did Roxanne call earlier?" Megamind asked. His friend froze.

"Yes." he said but no more, he wasn't sure if he should tell Megamind that she'd called to ask about the 'Circus Candies'.

"What for?" he asked.

_Drat_.

"She wanted to know why she didn't get a gift this morning as well Sir." phew. Nice cover.

"OH, no! I forgot Roxanne!" Megamind jumped up to look around, "Do we have any more Minion?"

"No sir I believe I delivered them all with the brainbots this morning. I'm sorry Sir. But don't worry I'm sure she doesn't mind. She didn't sound upset just...uh... curious. Why don't you send her a text saying your sorry?" Minion offered his frantic blue alien friend.

"Of course, fantastic fish!" he whipped out his new blue Samsung 'code' phone and texted to Roxanne eagerly awaiting her reply.

* * *

><p>Roxanne stretched laughing at some off handed comment her new cameraman had made about how stiff the President seemed to be during her inquisitive interview. When she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Probably Megamind to tell her congrats on a good interview, she pulled the phone out and pushed the button to read the text.<p>

"_Roxanne, I'm so so sorry! _

_I never meant to forget to give you your Circus Candy! _

_We ran out at the last minute, forgive me?"- MM_

Roxanne's eyes widened before she let out a small laugh. She texted him back and waited.

"_It's okay Megamind, I wasn't upset. _

_It was really sweet what you did for Metro City." -Roxanne_

It took only a few moments before her phone buzzed again, she glanced at his message;

_OH good, Well then, yes- thank you. _

_You gave me the idea yesterday! Turned out great. _

_So I'll see you same time tonight?-MM_

Oh shoot. She forgot to tell him this morning that she had to stay a bit later than usual to finish up some work. Another idea struck her and she texted to him;

_I'm sorry Megs I have to work late, I wont be able to make it, _

_but I'll have a gift for you tomorrow. Forgive me? -Roxanne_

It took several minutes until she got a text back from him and she knew he was disappointed,

_Don't worry about it, take it easy at work okay?_

_And great interview today! See you tomorrow. LOL-MM_

She still blushed over his innocent misunderstanding of LOL. He thought it meant lots of love and Roxanne didn't ever want to correct him because it warmed her heart every time he used the text fraze.

_Okay, I love you too Megamind. _

_You take it easy as well Hero. See you tomorrow.-Roxanne_

She smiled again happy with her idea of a surprise. She skipped to the van and slid into the seat. She'd need to make a lot of phone calls.

* * *

><p>"Minion!" Megamind's voice echoed through Evil Lair.<p>

"Sir?" the robot-gorilla-bodied fish replied running over to where he was.

"Seems there is a problem in sector 17, take a look. Do you think it's a glitch?" Megamind asked his friend as he pointed to the monitor.

"What is that? It's like theirs a curtain or something in the way of the camera." Minion observed trying to see through it was difficult. "Isn't this near Miss Ritchi's job?"

Megamind's eyebrows lowered in caution. "Lets go."

He readied the invisible car, and Minion slid into the passenger side. It could really be nothing, but it didn't hurt things to make sure, they weren't expecting Roxanne for a few hours still and the GPS on her phone showed no distress signals, so it was still on her person- at work.

He tried to calm his beating heart. Don't jump to conclusions, fool. She's fine, probably hunched over her keyboard wearing her glasses typing away at a report.

He began to breath deep steady breaths. Rounding the invisible car to the sector he noticed that their was indeed a curtain over the camera. It was huge. The almost sheer fabric covered the entire street stretching across from one building to the next.

This was strange, in broad day light. Minion and he looked at each other as they cautiously got out of the car and approached the curtain. As soon as they were about five feet from touching it, they heard voices scream out,

"OH! They're here!"

"Let it rip, Phil!"

"You got it!"

And suddenly the huge curtain was pulled back and their was a sight like he'd only ever seen on the T. V. Acrobats, Trapeze Artists, Clowns, Jugglers, lovely women in shiney costumes dancing around holding a huge banner with their names on it. 'Welcome Megamind and Minion!' It seemed like the whole city was there behind them, eating pop-ed-corn, cotton candy, and other fun foods. Many waved as they spotted him and Minion. The two new heros waved numbly back faces full of awe.

He didn't know what to do or say, he was stunned beyond words. When all of a sudden Roxanne was there in front of him, he focused on her eyes wide.

"SURPRISE!" she yelled arms wide gesturing to the scene before them. "This is a thank you circus for you guys from all of Metro City!" She smiled widely hands on her hips.

"Roxanne- you did all of this?" the blue hero asked stunned.

"Y-Yes, well I had a little help, as you can see." she nervously tucked her short hair behind her head.

"But, why- how?" he couldn't stop looking at everything, he'd always wanted to go to a circus. And it had seemed that Metro City had supplied their own right in the middle of town.

"You tipped me off the other day when you called the peanut butter bars 'circus candy', and I kind of got an explanation out of Minion as to why you called it that. So I called in a few favors..I hope your not mad?" she lifted her shoulders up her face making a wince.

"No, I'm just so surprised. And happy! Wow! Minion, look -our own CIRCUS! This is fantastic!" he said finally snapping out of the spell, he reached for Roxanne spinning her around, he placed her lightly on the ground and promptly placed a lingering kiss on her lips, making the reporter moan happily into his mouth.

"You are amazing. Did you know that?" He told her when they'd released each other.

"Not as amazing as you are, now c'mon! Let's go have some fun!" she pulled him and turning grabbed Minion's gorilla arm and dragged them willingly into the Metro City Circus.

Stopping briefly when a passing clown offered him his hat full of peanut butter bars.

"I love Circus Candy." He smiled accepting a few.

The blue hero had never felt so accepted in his entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, and thanks for reading. I got the idea when I was watching Button Of Doom eating my fav candy in the world! Circus Candy! Why do I call it Circus Candy? It's a bit different than Meg's reason for it;<strong>

**My Dad would always have the peanut butter bars ready when I came to visit him and I thought the wrapping looked like a circus tent. So i'd always called them 'Circus Candy'.**

**I've gotten a lot of teasing from friends for it throughout my life, but I just could never remember what they were called as a kid and I didn't know that the official name for the candies was just a boring description of what the flavor was.**

**So I'd always just asked my Dad for some 'Circus Candies' when we were together and he never corrected me. :)**

**While watching BOD and munching on a few it hit me- what if Megs had a similar problem with the candies? And I always loved the Circus as a kid- maybe he'd never been which would be terrible because it's a spectacular thing.**

**Watching something similar on T.V. Just doesn't cut close to the real performance.**

**So taking time out from my boring Video Game Design Document homework, I typed this one shot up. I hope that you enjoyed reading! The idea that Megamind confuses the popular text talk 'LOL' was from** Phantom Misfit's story 'Memoirs of Megamind'. **  
><strong>

**I may have a fan art piece up on my DA account for this... at least a sketch maybe by the end of this week.**

**Comments make meh happy! Circus Candy for all!**


End file.
